Just Another Tool
by Aijoran
Summary: When Haku went to the sand village with Zabuza on a mission he meets Temari. a tough chick who just wanted her own slave. HakuxTemari oneshot shota. MA for lemony content COMPLETE


Just Another Tool

"This way" The voice of my mentor called me. It was hard to see, the sand was blowing wildly and it kicked up into my eyes strangely. I closed my eyes and I wished I could go back to the water country, or even the leaf country. Anywhere that didn't have all of this retched sand.

I didn't dare tell Zabuza my true distaste for this mission because that would be in poor judgement for a tool like me. If I let on even a little hint of discomfort Zabuza-sama would most likely punish me. Zabuza's punishments were the worst. I covered my mouth from the sand and called out my voice muffled from both the sand and my hand, "Zabuza-sama?"

"We're almost there." I heard him call to me. His voice was at least reasuring to know that I hadn't lost him. I continued walking straight ahead of me, one foot then the next. I soon felt the sand die down and I opened my eyes to find that we were both inside the walls of the Sand village.

I was relieved to see that the large wall that surrounded the city blocked out a good amount of the wind and blowing sandstorm. Before taking in the sights I looked up to Zabuza for instruction. As if on cue he spoke quietly and sternly, "Haku, I will get the mission from the Kazekage. You stay in town here and don't bring attention to yourself." I nodded in response as he dissapeared.

As instructed I took off all gear that showed me to be a foreign ninja and packed it away. Securing my pack back into place I walked ahead. There were some houses, shops and other things. It seemed to be like any other village I had ever visited, the only difference was all the retched sand. Suddenly an appetizing aroma flowed in from my right and I glanced over. There was a small barbecue style restaurant and my stomach growled. Zabuza-sama had truted me with some money for food so I decided to sit down and eat something.

I looked up into the cloudless burning hot sky while I waited. It started to make me wonder why people out here served hot food. If it were me I'd sell iced and chilled food, but that's me. Perhaps the people here in this country were used to the heat. I sensed someone with a fair ammount of Chakra approach next to me, it was femnine and much older then I, perhaps by 5 or 6 years.

"Heeey! I'm here to get my Tousan some lunch" The voice I presumed to be the voice of the woman who approached.

The cook from behind the counter called back, "The usual?"

"Does he ever want anything else" The woman seemed to be annoyed.

I opened my eyes to look up at the woman who interrupted my thoughts. She was definitely older then me, and taller too. If I were to stand I suppose I would be eye to eye with her... blush shapely melons.

She must have sensed my eyes on her but she turned around abrubtly and snapped at me, "What do you want."

I jumped lightly, she was rather ruthless in character that was similar to Zabuza-sama so I decided to apologise, "I'm sorry. I was waiting for my meal."

"Sure ya were" She scoffed. This woman was tough, and not very lady like. In fact I think she scared me a little bit. I looked away and waited for my food. This seemed to be a bad idea as she grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me to look at her. I was found staring eye to eye looking right into her teal colored eyes.

I nearly shook under her firm grasp but I did not. No matter how fearful I was inside my face stayed steeled like ice and I stared back at her. "Yes?"

The woman growled lightly and squeezed her hand on my shoulder. It hurt but I didn't allow it to show on my face. "You Think you're tough kid!" She almost yelled, "You and me are gonna fight it out right now." She said almost smugly. "Hey hold this kid's and my Pop's food for a bit." She told the cook before looking back at me. "My name is Temari, and after I kick your ass you'll be my slave." She laughed.

I definitely did not think of this as funny as I just wanted to grab my food and run to find Zabuza-sama but I couldn't dishonor him by running, I had to take the challange and win.

Temari lead me to the outskirts of the village and thankfully the wind had died down and now there was no more sandstorm. I slowly walked behind her and felt she was very strange but in this harsh heat I suppose her hairstyle could have been passed off as normal, same with the giant fan. But a piece of me worried that fan could be used a weapon, and that made me worry if more sand was going to get into my underwear.

I continued to walk behind her and when I bumped into her back I realized she had stopped, "Watch where you're going Kid!" She snapped. and I stepped back. It was beginning to get annoyed by how she was addressing me.

"My name is Haku." I protested in hopes she'd use my name.

But no hope, "Good for you kid. Let's get this going." She chuckled under her breath as she lifted up her fan.

I was right. There was definitely going to be more sand, perhaps a beach's worth... I'm going to need a bath after this battle. I need to do this fast I'll try my ice mirrors. she won't be able to counter that.

Suddenly when I was in the middle of my hand sign, a huge gust of wind came and blew me off of my feet. I landed on my back a few feet away and i could hear her laughing. Her laughing angered me as it hurt my pride. I stood up and tried not to appear wounded as I dashed at her once more to attack. but once again like i was nothing I was pushed back!

My head was spinning from that one. The breath was knocked out of me and I couldn't see again. A shadow was casted over me and I could hear her throaty chuckle. "Ooooh did you fall down little boy." She asked in a strange tone that made me feel uncomfortable.

Oh no... I started to inwardly panic, she's comming in for the kill. I panicked as she bent down over me and leaned closer. It was hard to move but I tried to pull away. But I couldn't She hugged me close to her body and I could feel the softness of her skin. It made me blush because she was so warm.

"WH-what are you doing?" I asked Trying to pull away which only made her squeeze me against her harder. her busom squishing against my young unmuscled chest.

"Hold still little boy." She chuckled in the same voice, "I won. You become my slave remember."

Her words were hot like the scorching desert heat and it scared me and made me feel strange. I couldn't decide if I liked it or not. But she didn't give me the choice. She pushed me down into the sand and sat lightly on my stomach and began to take off her kimono.

The sand beneath me was scorching but the heat above me was more frightening, as she slipped off her entire kimono to show off her perfectly tanned skin that made my own look more like porcelain.

She gave off another saucy chuckle and spoke, "You ready" but she didn't give me the chance to respond as she began to remove my light white kimono that I wore to not bring attention to myself. I started to inwardly wish I had worn more, maybe even some chains to keep her away.

The next thing I knew my hands were on her large breasts and my eyes widened not entirely sure what to do. Her hands were wrapped around my wrists forcing my hands to stay where they were. It was obvious I didn't have any choice in the matter at all. I was just another tool ready to be someone else's slave the moment they claimed me. It was truly my lot in this life. Perhaps one day I would find someone who was truly, truly precious to me and someone I was precious to.

Temari seemed displeased by my distraction because she slid further up my body and closer to my face, "What are you thinking about? My little slave." She cooed in that same melodic voice.

I did not respond to her with words as she just continued scooting closer, "You want some water don't you?" She chuckled again, "Have a sip." She grinned lightly.

If this wasn't uncomfortable before it certainly was now. I had never been this close to a girl let alone a matured woman like this, I was wanting to escape and get away. But there was no where to go, no way to escape.

She leaned closer and closer as her lips pressed against mine.as she slid back down my body. What was going on in this woman's head. "It seems like you're a first timer." She laughed again. "I'm going to have fun with you."

Her words terrified me and excited me. I didn't know what to do so I closed my eyes and hoped she would leave me alone and stop. Or at least that maybe this was going to be a bad dream and end.

The next thing I knew I felt her hands going down my exposed front and heading downward. "What are you doing?" I asked trying to maker sense of it all. My head was starting to spin and my lower body was feeling strange.

"Looks like you're getting hard now little boy." I heard her voice. as I felt her hand go over my sensitive area.

"aaa what are you doing Temari-san. Stop." I tried to pull away and get ahold of myself. It just didn't feel right at all.

She held me tighter and I couldn't move, she kept my arms firm at my sides. "Don't move. And remember I'm your master, and you're my little slave boy." She chuckled lowly. A voice that made my skin crawl and made certain muscles flex in ways they hadn't before.

I swallowed hard and tried not to move as Temari had instructed. The burning hot sun over us and the scorching sand under me was beginning to make me delusional and my vision blur and fade. It was hard to see anything and I began to wonder if I was starting to get heat stroke.

Having lost the ability to see heightened my other senses and I could feel the full softness of her hands as they slid down my stomach and back up as she rubbed and massaged. I swallowed hard trying not to cry out as she grabbed onto my handle and began to rub up and down it.

I will admit it didn't feel bad at all as she jerked her hand up and down my young areas but it definately was weird and getting less weird by the second as I felt something cool and wet go across my stomach. I opened my eyes curiously to see that Temari was licking me.

"Aaah What are you doing?" I asked finding my voice was shaky.

"You like this don't you little boy." She cooed again licking the top of the handle. "I'll make you like it." She said before taking more into her mouth and sucking.

Seeing this nearly made me jump out of my skin, but I didn't because it felt really good. She held me down firmly and continued moving up and down jerking it. What's worse -or maybe better- was her breasts were rubbing up against me as well.

My head was spinning it felt good and the heat stroke settling in taking away my consciousness I held on as best I could to not fall asleep. I wanted this to last It was peaking and growing. The good feeling rising. I could hear and feel Temari's breath pick up in speed. Mine picked up too and she groaned lighly into me sending shivers up my spine like a bucket of ice water thrown onto me.

Then suddenly Temari jumped up and began to jerk once more hard with her hand. "nnnn" I groaned lightly unable to keep my ice like cover as she began to vocalize loudly.

"Aaaa that's right you little slave you like that A LOT don't you" She groaned louder like someone was hurting her. I started to freak out that I was the one causing her pain, but I didn't get to worry long as pleasure spurted up through me right out my handle.

My eyes widened at the sight as I watched the white substance fly through the air and hit Temari right in the center of her breasts in her cleavage. "nnnn" She cooed, "Thanks for the necklace." She said sounding out of breath.

She smirked and stood back up beginning to get dressed once more and left me laying there. "T-Temari-san... Wh-wha... what happened?" I asked confused trying to stand. but I stumbled and fell onto my butt.

"I'll tell you when you're older." She said with a satisfied giggle as she pulled me up from the ground and dressing me. This was rather embarrassing and I was happy that no one was around to see me. "C'mon now. You're probably starved." She laughed leading me back into the city.

I was more then hungry, I was dehydrated and starving and in deep need of a bath. I swear I had sand everywhere. But I didn't voice any of it something I had always learned with Zabuza, if they seem in a good mood you do not mess it up by complaining or asking questions.

We made it back to the barbecue place and she picked up the food for her dad and turned to me and put a plate in front of me. She winked and said, "Be sure to visit the sand village again some time Haku" She then trotted off into the town.

I felt weird as I began to drink my water and eat my food. I couldn't get my mind off of the older woman I met who made me feel strange things. That seemed bad at first but ended up not being bad at all. I allowed a small smile to show on my face as I ate awaiting Zabuza's return. I would be sure to ask him if we could come back here again sometime.

The end


End file.
